


Bubble Bath

by Moon_Raccoon_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bubble Bath, But it has hints of it, Fluff, I guess this has to be some AU in which Ignis is Tenebraean, It's cute not smut, M/M, Nude dudes in one same tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe
Summary: Originally "requested" of sorts on Tumblr. Felt like sharing it here, as well, despite the size.Three cheers for rare ships!





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally "requested" of sorts on Tumblr. Felt like sharing it here, as well, despite the size. 
> 
> Three cheers for rare ships!

“When you said ‘Ravus, I require your presence, there’s something in the bathroom’ I got prepared to slay a Marilith. Not this.”

“Is it disappointing?”

“…not precisely.”

Ravus kept his uneven-colored eyes on the younger man while the latter finished undoing any button or belt that could keep the prince's large overcoat on him. Ignis took it off the silver haired and started folding it, calm. The prince watched him without a sound or movement.

“Well? Are you expecting me to undress you? You can do it yourself, I believe.”

Ravus showed no reaction and only watched the brown-haired start undoing the buttons of his own jacket, as calm as before.

It was a matter of time before the clothes had been removed, folded and left on counters nearby the sink. There was mostly silence across the couple hours afterwards, interrupted by limbs quietly moving in the water at times, soft sighs, a few shared words, the sound of a glass placed down.

There were two empty glasses with shy reminiscences of Altissian wine waiting nearby, and a Tenebraean poetry book further away of the water. 

Foam caressed their skin and hid their nude bodies under the water. Bubbles came up every once and then and popped on the surface. The silence after a good hour of reading aloud a poem each one was satisfying and required of little words to be enjoyable.

Both men, serious and silent, had long discovered the pleasure of sharing a bubble bath of sylleblossom soap lotion, reciting to each other, sharing a conversation about philosophy, or merely drifting into peace of saying nothing and still love of the company. 

It was after these few couple hours that they reached for physical contact again. The little they had shared during their bath together had been on a massage prior the poetry, after which they tended to lie side by side in the large tub of the royal prince’s bath.

Both men enjoyed of the water exfoliating their skin and the foam tickling against their chests. The young adviser had come to rest the head on his prince’s shoulder, the arm lazily around him, calm breaths breaking the silence every now and then. The lights had not been lit and the sun had already hidden by this point, leaving them in the darkness only interrupted around them by the lavender candles around the tub. 

The prince had calmed so much by this point that he could not help the flinch and slight gasp when he suddenly had bubble foam kissing his mouth. As he opened his eyes during the flinch, he heard the younger man laugh in response, and Ravus looked down at him.

Ignis held the hand slightly up, cupped, with bubble foam on it and water dripping down his fingers. He was staring slightly away, a bit embarrassed for having failed at containing the shy snort.

“Apologies” the adviser said with a smile present.

“That was senselessly cruel, Ignis” Ravus complained but his voice was far from sounding any angered. “Why did you do that?”

“Your hair…it’s so pale I could not help but childishly compare it to the bubble foam” Ignis explained to him, getting away of the prince’s shoulder, smiling lightly at him. “I was trying to put a beard on you.”

“…that’s unfair, Ignis” Ravus said, the expression blank. “The game is for two, not for your lone entertainment.”

Before Ignis could question him, the prince took a good amount of the slightly-blueish foam with his magitek hand, and reached close to spread it onto the adviser’s head, ignoring his constant if low complaints. Ignis had also had the reflex of pushing him away, but there was no way to move the man.

“See, you’re almost a Nox Fleuret with that look” Ravus said after he had finished his work, leaving a crown of foam onto the adviser’s head to hide his hair. Ignis looked at him with a blank expression, and Ravus only returned a smirk. “Handsome.”

“You’re a child, Ravus” Ignis complained and started brushing the foam off his head. The prince chuckled and returned to a lazy position, letting himself slip slightly to rest the head back, closing the eyes again. It was not long before he had to open them again when he heard the adviser moving in the water, causing waves in the previously calm ocean of the tub.

When Ravus opened the eyes, he found the brown-haired climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs. And, before he could say anything, Ignis moved his hands towards his face and splattered the foam on it. The tables turned, Ravus started complaining and using his human arm to try to push the man off him, but he was strong, too, and did not get away while crafting the foam on him.

“See, you’re…” Ignis had started to say. The prince, resigned to the toying and goofing, stayed still and quiet, blank expression and a slight frown, letting the other look at him. There was an awkward silence. “…no, the beard does not fit you.”

“I told you” Ravus said, feeling the tickles of the bubble foam all over his cheeks and jaw. “Now do me the favor and get it off me.”

Ignis laughed quietly on top of him and moved his hands close again to start taking off the foam. Ravus looked at him, the soft, subtle smile of his lips, and the way the color of his skin trembled at the rhythm of the lights of the candles around them. The prince looked at him like Ignis was a living canvas, the real color painted with warmer tones on top, the representation of his name, a living flame that was no harm but mere light and warmth. He felt the man’s gentle hands caressing his neck, sinking in the water and returning to stroke his face with care.

“Done” Ignis murmured once he had cleaned his prince’s face. He, however, kept both of his hands on Ravus’ cheeks, cupping his face very softly, almost not touching him. 

The prince was unable to take his eyes off the adviser for long seconds. Noticing the desire in his heterochromic eyes, Ignis, in total silence, reached down slowly, closing the eyes softly, until pressing their lips together. 

It was gentle but not shy. The adviser’s lips caught Ravus’ upper one and caressed it slowly until it slipped away, only to return and catch it again. Ravus returned the kiss, eyes closed and mouth focused on Ignis’ full lower lip. Every inch his lips tasted mattered. Every breath he drew from Ignis mattered. 

A couple moments later, Ravus moved his human hand up for it to land on the adviser’s side. He felt the skin underneath shiver for a moment, and he enjoyed of it, not once breaking from the kiss. Ravus’ hand started slowly, oh so very slowly caressing the man’s side and starting to slip towards his back. In response, Ignis breathed a soundless moan into his mouth. Ravus kept the eyes closed, feeling the fire inside the man starting to become more alive with every second.

“…may I, Ignis?”

Because no matter how planned the situation was, and no matter how many times they had done it before, prince Ravus always asked for permission prior to any movement. Always, so long it was about his dearest Ignis.

“The honor would be mine” Ignis replied in as much of a quiet murmur, their lips brushing together before coming to collide again.


End file.
